Presently, providers of goods and services must often rely on traditional methods for advertising and distributing coupons to potential customers. Television commercials, radio segments, Internet advertisements, and newspaper circulars are a few examples of the current methods in which businesses attempt to communicate with and attract prospective buyers. However, these manners of advertising may be considered inefficient due to being too dispersed and not targeted to a pertinent customer. Notably, these current methods for advertising fail to take advantage of recent technological features and capabilities afforded by mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), smart phones, and like devices. More specifically, these personal communication devices are capable of providing a seller the opportunity to immediately communicate with a potential buyer in a more direct and focused manner using messaging service messages or electronic mail (e-mail).
Current methods used to send targeted ads to mobile services include location-based services that send ads to a mobile phone when the mobile phone enters a geographic area. Such ads relate to businesses within the geographic are so that the mobile phone user will purchase a good or service from one of the businesses. However, one problem with location-based advertising to mobile devices is that such advertising does not take into account interests of the prospective buyer. Location-based ads may even be viewed as spam and may be deleted by the prospective buyer.
Accordingly, there exists a need for improved methods, systems, and computer program products for providing a call attempt triggered messaging service in a communications network.